1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cutting and winding apparatus for a web-like material such as a film, which automatically cuts a web-like material such as a film and continuously performs rewinding. The present invention can also be used for winding a web of paper, cloth or the like, and is applicable to a biaxial oriented film manufacturing system, an unoriented film manufacturing system or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A winding system for a web-like material such as a film (hereinafter called simply "film") in which a medium such as an adhesive tape is not used on a core but a film is wrapped directly around a core (hereinafter called "tapeless winding system") has been being given attention in various fields because damage of films in inner layers of a mill roll caused by unevenness of a core surface due to an adhesive tape or the like are not present and also the work of removing remaining adhesive materials upon reuse of the core is unnecessary. However, there still remain problems resulting in scratches being generated at a cut end of a film and winding creases being generated in a mill roll formed by winding the film on a core, and therefore, development of a more complete system has been strongly desired.